Say What, Now?
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: Sora and Riku leave on a 2 month adventure overseas! Leaving their roommate, Roxas, alone in that time. What sort of crazy, immature, and wild things could happen in the months to come? Let's ask Axel and Kairi, shall we? AkuRok, SoKai, someAkuNai, Zemyx


[ Sora and Riku leave on a two month adventure overseas! Leaving their roommate, roxas alone in that time. What sort of crazy, immature, and wild things could happen to months hence? Let's ask Axel and Kairi, shall we? AkuRok, SoKai, some AkuNai, Zexym ]

I ham baaaa~ck! 3 3 3

I missed everyone oh-so very much. It's been way too long ***wipes tears* :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING :O!** (I do have a blankie with the KHII cover on it)**  
**

**(x) (X) (x)**

"See you soon!" I shouted. I waved enthusiastically to the brown haired boy walking away from me.

"Yup! Don't miss me too much!" He cheered. He chuckled warmly and waved one last time in my direction. He handed over his papers to security, and then was immersed in the crowd.

Two months without my roommate, Sora, who also happens to be my brother. He was spending his summer vacation wisely, by going out and seeing the world. Good for him. He begged me to go with him, but traveling just isn't my thing, so I declined multiple times. Sora and Riku, his friend and our shared roommate, were going to travel throughout Europe and see what they could with the money they had.

With Sora and Riku heading through security, I was free to go. I'm the only one with a car, so of course I was the one driving them to the airport at 7:30 in the morning. Tired, and an early start on the day, I dragged myself out the smelly place and headed out into the fresh morning breeze.

Sad but oddly satisfied, I headed down towards the parking area. Lost in my own thoughts about what I was going to do without Sora around, I didn't realize that I had walked past my car until it was too late. Being turned around and tired was not a good combination. After walking around for a good 10 minutes, I relocated my car and got in. I turned on the car and put in some good upbeat tunes, I needed something to keep me awake. I tried to think about all the things I'll get to do with the apartment to myself. It'll be much quieter, that's for sure. As I thought about it, the more excited I got. I had never been quite on my own before, so it'll be a different experience. Sora and Riku had given me their months rent money so that I wouldn't totally be broke.

I rolled down my window. The wind was still slightly chilly from the morning but it felt nice. The drive ended up being calming, even though there was a bit of a traffic. I wasn't too anxious to get home and there wasn't anything I needed to do immediately. I was at a dead stop waiting to get through a tunnel when I heard my phone go off.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you._

"Crap, where did I put it?" My phone continued to sing and vibrate.

_And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo._

I quickly retrieved it from my front left pocket to see that Kairi is calling me.

"Hello?" I say more as a statement than a greeting.

"Ro~xas~! Is Sora and Riku all gone?" Kairi's slightly whining voice sounds through my phone. I slightly wince at the tone as it greets my ear. It is still early, 8:32 AM to be exact, and whiny voices and I don't mix in the morning.

"Yeah, I just dropped them off. I'm currently stuck in traffic on my way back to the apartment. I might take a nap before work." Just then the traffic started moving a little bit. I switched ears and put my hand on the steering wheel. "Are you gonna stop over later?" Kairi usually stopped over mid-day to just chill with Sora, Riku and me. Most days she'd make lunch for all of us, just because she is a sweetheart like that. That or Sora would complain if his loving girlfriend didn't make him a mountain of food.

"Oh, um, yeah, I think I am going to." She had sounded a little hesitant when she said that. That unnerved me.

"Is everything alright?" Someone chose that moment to beep at me.

"Yeah! Of course!" She sounded nervous. "You shouldn't talk on your phone and drive, Roxas! That's dangerous. Lemme know how things go! Talk to you la~ter!" And she hung up, leaving me to wonder what the hell made her nervous like that. And let her know how _what_ goes? The drive back? I'm only 15 minutes from my apartment. I can never understand girls.

**(x) (X) (x)**

I parked outside of my apartment and immediately felt that there was something wrong. I couldn't see any unusual cars around, since cars around here are never parked in the same spot, so it didn't matter anyway. Checking out the two story building, nothing seemed to be out of place. The building was tall and thin and composed of three apartments. The basement, mid and upper levels. All three were identical to each other. The basement one you had to climb down a flight of stairs to reach the door, and up a flight for the upper apartment. I got lucky, I lived in the middle complex. It was nice not to have to worry about steps at night or when it snowed. The inside was simple, small foyer, two bedrooms side by side to the left, kitchen and living room straight in and to the right of the foyer, bathroom down the hall and the master bedroom. There, a description of my apartment. Now about this funny feeling I had...

I locked my car and headed over to our front door, well, our only door. I twisted the knob and found the door unlocked. Didn't I lock it this morning? Or did I forget to tell Sora on his way out? I couldn't remember. And at the moment, it wasn't totally important.

"You're just imagining things. Sora always forgets to lock the front door," I told myself. I felt silly. There wasn't anything going on. I pushed open the door and stepped through. I dropped my keys into the little basket we had on the table next to the door, and took off my shoes. I pushed them to the side and breathed a sigh of relief. See? Nothing is the matter. Not looking around me, I stepped the few steps it takes to reach around the counter island and get myself a glass of water. After taking a few sips I noticed something red on the couch. A sweatshirt? I stood on my tip toes to get a better look. Was that? I carefully walked back around our little island and peeked over the couch.

There was someone sleeping on my couch.

Someone I had never seen before. Sleeping, on my couch. In my apartment.

Um, wait a second.

Without too much thought I poured my glass of water on the said sleeping person.

"Ah! What the-!" The red head sat up and whipped around, glaring at whoever woke him up. I met his glare with my own. Who the _hell_ does he think he is, coming into my home and sleeping? This guy, he has the most beautiful green eyes.

Eww, please tell me I didn't just think that about this stranger?

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted at him. "How'd you get in here? And what the hell are you doing sleeping on my couch?" I folded my arms across my chest, and found that kind of difficult with the glass still in my hand. It was kind of awkward at least. The guy slung his legs off the couch and turned to his right to look at me standing there. He then yawned and rubbed his eyes as if this was something he was used to. "Well?" I egged him on.

"Alright, already. Shouldn't you know? I mean, Sora did say it was okay that I stayed here. He gave me the key yesterday."

"Um, what? My brother gave you a key? What are you talking about 'okay to stay here?'" I was in disbelief. Sora did WHAT? What? What? WHAT? I wasn't totally sure what to say. I felt my jaw slacken and nothing came out of my mouth.

"So I'm gonna guess that your brother, Sora, told you nothing about our little arrangement?" He paused and looked at me, studying my face. I think he understood that my brain had momentarily shut down.

"Arrangement?" I choked out. Who is this guy?

The red head laughed. I cocked my eyebrow at him and shut my mouth. I didn't need to look like a complete idiot in front of this new guy. He stood up and extended his hand. I kept my arms crossed. He smiled at me, which was a very cunning smile coming from him. I lowered my guard a little.

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite." He chuckled lightly. I rolled my eyes at him and shook his hand. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

I glared at him again. "Axel. That's a strange name, but sure whatever. I've got it _memorized_." I said mockingly. He slitted his eyes a little at me at first, then he laughed.

"I like you, kid. You're alright. You're Roxas, I take it, since you were rude enough to first, dump water on me and then not introduce yourself." He laughed a full bellied laugh. "Sora told me you were fiery, but I didn't think you'd be this much of a pistol!"

I chose to ignore that. "So, um, what is this arrangement you were talking about with Sora? Nothing was explained. Sora has this horrible tendency to forget everything that's important." I wasn't happy with this guy but his calm and confident aura was rubbing off on me. I felt like I was able to say whatever snooty thing I wanted and he would just except it.

"Let's see..." he started out, the smirk still plastered on his face. Actually it got wider. He tapped a finger on his chin and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Sora, you're twin? brother offered me his room to stay in while him and Riku were out vac-ation-ing for the next two months. Since my lease just ended and my roomie bailed on me, I had no where to stay. But your brother is oh-so-very-kind enough to allow me to be here until I find a new place to stay. How does that sound Roxie? The two of us roomies for a while! It'll be so much fu~n! **hearts**" Axel had thrown his arms up in happiness. His grin is a mile wide and the heart there was very much necessary because if this had been an anime, hearts would have been floating off of him. The hearts would have continued even after my worse death glare.

Sora, you are so dead.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Author note:

It's been sooooo~~ long! I haven't updated in yeeeears. :(. Makes me sad. But I lost all of my creativity while I was dating some jerk. But he is gone now and the creativity floo~ws once again! 3. It is lovely to be back, and I hope to update again very soon. College and work will be tough to work around, but I intend to stick with this story and finish it! (as I haven't finished a story in a veeery long time :(.). I know this isn't very long, I just wanted to get it started and see what people think!

Roxas' ring tone is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. Only because that was the song I was listening to at the moment. XD.

Please review. It's been so long since I've been on here. :/ *hearts*.


End file.
